The Molecular Epidemiology Facility provides: 1) quality batch processing of blood and other specimens obtained from human populations for epidemiological research, 2) proper storage of the samples (blood, plasma, serum, red blood cells, lymphocytes, urine, saliva, tissue samples, and other specimens, and nucleic acids and proteins isolated from the blood, urine, or tissue samples) for future utilization, and 3) a computerized data base for documentation of sample preparation, storage, and use.